Our Memories
by AcexDeuce
Summary: Ace first impression about Deuce, is it bad or good? it's all in his first memories with Deuce. Another AcexDeuce one-shot!


I'm writing another Ace x Deuce..hehe as expected from my nickname, eh? And I'm thanking everyone who read 'Our Last Moment' before, i'm soo happy! This story below have a connection to 'Our Last Moment' and another warning: my english is bad. So forgive me again. I'm waiting for a beta-reader to correct my writing, but i have a test so i put this story sooner. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Type-0. The owner is Squirrel - erm, Square Enix.

Oh, and Deuce will play her flute here. I choose '**Sadness and Sorrow'** with flute here: .com/watch?v=RfjpIeh61dA&feature=related&noredirect=1 for the BGM. And playing Lu Xun's image song **Crimson Wings**: .com/watch?v=1UsaTn-qwOc. The translation lyrics are below and the japanese one is .. I loveee Lu Xun too y'know! *punched*.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Memories<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Passing happy days with Class Zero is the best thing that Ace ever experienced. Although those days are sometimes turned into a tragic scene, where their function as Class Zero demonstrated in the battlefield. Inevitably, they must fight to defend their country. All the dreams that they deserved as teens are gone. At least they did this for the next generation so that they will never feel what they felt.

Just like now, when Ace stood staring at one of his best friend, Izana now frozen in the red blood ground.

Ace tears continued to flow and he clenched his hands tightly, feeling sorry for his mistakes. He was too late to help Izana, and now Izana disappeared ... one life has disappeared. And this one life will be forgotten again by the world ...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"I hear Class Zero has defeated the soldiers at the front gate."<p>

"Oh yes, it's true. Also, i heard someone died .. who? "

"I dunno, but I heard Ace even cried! Even the other members of the Class Zero also had a sad-face. He might be their close friend? "

"Heeeeey! Who says you can gossip! Quickly gather reinforcements for the injured as soon as possible! "

"Ahhh! Alright sir! "

Deuce, who listened to the conversations around her can only be pensive. She tighten her flute on her chest when the thought of Ace came.

Deuce may not be so close to Izana, but she understands what Ace felt. Letting someone died...And let alone the grief .. when he can't remember the slightest memory of the man.

"... Why life is so cruel to us? " She was talking to herself.

"HOI!" Shouted a voice right in Deuce's ear, Deuce made aghast and turned around, only to find Eight.

"What the heck Deuce? Daydreaming again? Just because our group's mission is complete, do not get too relaxed. " Deuce nodded and apologized to Eight. And unexpectedly, Eight pulled Deuce's hands.

"Hey, hey! .. Eight? Where are we going? The mission is already completed, isn't it? " Deuce eyes blinks repeatedly, confused.

After a few steps, Eight stopped and stared at the Deuce with a look of sadness. Eight then open his mouth, "Your flute play, is required to deliver the departure of those who got slain in battle."

Hearing this, Deuce did not speak a word.

* * *

><p>In a large field, hundreds of white coffin lined. In contrast to the pure color, the sky appeared with a frightening dark air. The wind was blowing fast and the leaves were dancing. All Suzaku societies stood facing the most miserable scenery in front of them.<p>

Their heroes fall and died on this day. Their hope died on this day too. Bringing the departure of the heroes with a smile is the most difficult thing. They are trying hard to keep steadfast. And among them those that do not care for this solemn event filled with flat look. Because they already knew, eventually they will not remember the slightest memory of the people who died today.

Like angry and saddened by the behavior of some of these human beings, the sky cried in a thunderclap voice. Then the black clouds gathered, so the sun was began to lose hope to illuminate the day with light. A few minutes later, droplets of water began pouring from the under of heavy clouds.

.

_**Zrrssss** ... (sfx: rain falls)_

_.  
><em>

A shoulder-length brown-haired girl began to walk toward the middle of the field. Among the coffin she stood, then pulled out a flute and stick it to her lips.

Slowly she closed her eyes and began to play the flute. The tone is very sad and touched the hearts out some of the existing human.

In the middle of the flute's play, a blond young man come close to the coffins and stood in front of one coffin. The tears flowed in torrents when his hands began to touch the engraving casket.

_'Ace ..._' the flutist's brown eyes softened. She sympathized with what happened to Ace.

"Izana ... sorry ..."

"sorry ... sorry ... sorry ... sorry" Ace repeatedly say sorry like 'sorry' was a spell words in order to let Izana know of Ace's remorse.

_Pain ..._

Everyone who saw Ace felt the same pain in their chest. Actually, why they felt this pain?

Because they knew...that it was because of abandonment and being left by their loved one. The way Ace looked at the coffin made them believed, there was no happiness they could get from this war. When will the peace came? When they forget everything, is that it?

When the flute's play ended, Ace's cries grew louder and shouting more apologies. At that, everyone sat down slowly and began to cry. In their hearts, they hope they will always remember this moment when they have reached peace later. To remember that, there was someone who always help them and support them, to sacrifice themselves until everyone can live in peace.

* * *

><p>"How's Ace ...?" asked the newly entering Queen to the classroom. Her face filled with concern. Everyone in the class shook his or her head facing towards Queen. They all couldn't find Ace anywhere. Whereas Ace's role is very important and many missions are on waiting list.<p>

"Calm down, I'm sure Ace was just trying to calm himself alone. Because Ace is not the not-calm type like Machina " said Seven. She was slowly became unhappy with the gloom-filled air within the class.

Deuce nodded, "That's right. But still .. i'm worried about him. Not to mention he continues to blame himself for Izana's death ".

"Bah! The one that should be blamed is that Byakko morons .. because of them..a lot of blood spilled here and there, " said Sice who wokes up from sleep.

"Ah .. if Ace isn't here, all would be difficult. Ace is the wisest of us all, " complained Cater.

Everyone sighs, agrees with Cater's words.

Deuce also looked pretty sad at the state of her class and also down due to Ace's condition. So she convinced herself to find Ace.

"Everyone, i will try to find Ace! Who knew if I could find him somewhere! " She said, as she gone away from the classroom.

All members of the Class Zero smiled at Deuce.

"See! I thought so .. Deuce always gave a quick response if there is anything related to Ace," Cater chuckled. Others also felt amused and came to agree with Cater. Except Cinque, who was still rather confused.

"Deuce is trying to be Ace's mother?" She asked curiously.

All of the members gave a direct sweatdrop when they saw Cinque reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ace POV<strong>

_Izana ..._

_You are my best friend .. and I failed to save you .._

_With that, can you still call me your friend?_

_Izana .._

_I did not get to tell my apologize to you ..  
>While you yourself, already in the world that i do not know where ..<br>And maybe..you will not even accept my apology .._

_Izana ..._

_I do not want our collective memory just disappears..  
>Because I do not want to forget the day that we spend together, all your helps that you've done for me, and the cheers you gave me.<em>

_And again, I do not want to forget about you before I really convey my apalogies to you and you forgive me._

_I do not know what else I should do. I know I will not likely continue to be sunk in a state like this. Moreover, I was a member of the Class Zero. We're doomed and ready to accept the risks that occur in war._

But all I know for sure, I wanted to vent this grief and tears until everything becomes dry and gave no trace. Because, I must be strong to face whatever happens in the next day.

**_Tess ... tess.._** (_sfx: tears falling_)

_Aah ... again..they fell again._

I'm getting ready to wipe the tears in my eyes with my sleeve, but a handkerchief in front of my face appeared suddenly. I was shocked and immediately turned to the owner of this handkerchief.

A soft voice followed by a sigh said, "Finally .. I found you."

Oh, it turns out the voice belonged to Deuce.

"You already know ... I want to be alone right?" I said flatly. I hid my face that looked like a mess with my hair bangs. I don't really like it when people see i'm messed up.

"You want to be alone? Really? " Deuce eye blinking repeatedly, could not believe what I just said.

I wrinkled my forehead and eyebrow raising my eyes, 'you don't believe me?'

Nervously, she spoke up, "But I saw earlier, you bite your lips .. as if you were trying to restrain your voice to come out. .. You want to talk right? "

_What do you know?_

_I don't want to talk about anything..!_

"See your face .. like saying 'please help me'..."

**Thump!**

I was surprised to hear her words. How did she know?

In the depths of my heart I wish... someone was beside me and said that everything is fine. But I can not deny that it is not possible. Because nothing is fine from all of this. Where is the solution of all problems? There was NO for the answer.

I did not realize I turned away from Deuce. Deuce is now increasingly looking at me in bewilderment. She then shook my shoulder.

"Ace, don't think about tricky-tricky (hard) things too much . I know you're smart. But you will have difficulty finishing your problem if you use a difficult formula. "

My eyes widened when i heard Deuce statement. _Miraculous!_ Is this girl a pyshic? She immediately know what i was thinking!

Deuce smiled at my reaction, probably because she was glad to know the contents of my mind. She then walked behind me, come sit down and leaned back on my back.

"I'm leaning on your back, allow this please? Hehe .. let's solve your problem together... " she said with a smiling face.

I just quietly listened. I do not hate with her existence and I also could not expel her. She was innocent and also trying to comfort me.

"Your problem.. regarding Izana ... right?" Said Deuce. Her voice turned softly, not cheerful like before. But perhaps because she understood that this topic is also not something that can be discussed with a cheerful tone.

I certainly nodded. Nothing needs to be refuted.

"You still have not accept his death? Ace, we can not drown in the past all the time ... "

Hearing that, I half-shouted, "I know that! But still .. can't you understand? I haven't said sorry to him and I'm also definitely going to forget about him forever! See, how mean I was as a friend? "

Deuce just listened to me and looked at the sky with a sad look. She did not answer my words. _See?_ There was no solution of all this!

"So? Is that your burden? " said Deuce who rose from her seat. She then looked at me closely and then slapped my cheek gently.

What does this mean?

"I do not think you judge yourself so low, Ace."

Was i wrong judging myself like that? Whereas I judge it based on reality.

"For me and the class zero, you are my friend and good friend. You are a wise leader and you always pay attention to us all. "

A single tear fell from the eyes of Deuce, "I'm sure Izana also think so too."

I was so touched by her words. I never thought that about myself. And even the girl in front of me is thinking like that about myself. Her face and the tears that flowed, for some reason I feel heartache when i saw it. Deuce's face did not fit well with tears.

"But .. still, I should apologize for his death .." I said softly.

Hearing my words, Deuce immediately approached me and reached into a small bag containing my cards.

"He-hey Deuce! What are you doing? "

She then pulled out a card which she believed was her choiced card. Then she folded the card like it was an origami. An airplane then formed from the card.

"We don't have time to wish for a star to fall..." she's talking to herself softly while playing with the plane.

"Look, you want to convey apologies to Izana right? Now, you fly this card spell and shout all that you want to convey to Izana! " she lifted her face up and with a smile as she assured me.

I, of course speechless to hear her explanation.

Deuce looked down and said, "Hey, I know this is very strange. But you and I know we do not know where the world Izana now located. So ... why don't you send all of what you want to convey through this plane. I can only pray ...your messages can get to Izana's place. "

Deuce voice filled with sincerity, make a hope began to pile up in my soul. My heart was moved with all her words, and all my limbs like a shouting, 'come on, just try it'. Try that hope.

When I began to hold the card, right hand holding Deuce. She looked at me with gentle eyes and said "Come on, you can do it!"

I started to take a breath slowly, and the countdown ...

**(_Crimson Wings song plays_)**

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Now! Say it ACEEE!" Deuce cried when the plane was taking off.

"**IZANAAA** !"

.

_Seeking a sky I can fly in, I raise my hands above.  
>I want to live for the future I still do not know.<em>

.

"**YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I APOLOGIZE I CAN NOT SAVE YOU .. I WISH I DID ..BUT I'M PATHETIC. I HOPE I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AND YOU WILL FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING UP UNTIL NOW**.

.

_A hope burns in my heart...  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>Along with the hidden wish I inherited."_

"**YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, BUDDY! FOREVER!**"

.

_Having a dazzling dream, I spread out my wings, now, quickly.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>I leave my heart to red passion and fly high.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>Strong and flexible, I will cross over any wall of time with determination.  
>Without fearing a thing, I cut open the way while dancing in the wind filled with light...<br>(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!)_

_.  
><em>

I was crying and slumped after shouting that loud. My breath was so fast like i was being hunted and it was difficult to control. But somehow, there is a sense of freedom that covers me. Deuce then poked my shoulder and pointed to the sky.

.

.

_There are no certain things in this age.  
>Everyone is fighting, gaining more wounds as they go.<em>

_.  
><em>

_Oh God_...

Deuce was selected the Rainbow card spell. The plane then disappeared with the end of the rainbow.

All sense struggled in my soul. Happy, sad, thrilled ... really.. it's like my message has been sent to the Izana. I held Deuce's hand tight and thanked her.

"Ace ... although severe, we must accept that we may not be able to remember the person who left us" Deuce's speech makes my heart sore.

But she then said, "But do not forget .. the feeling that you feel. Because one day it is proof that you ever felt a deep feeling for something. And believe me, that 'something' is a part of a history that will not be forgotten. "

.

.

_The flame that shines through the darkness...  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>This hot feeling resides deep in these eyes of mine._

_._

_.  
><em>

At that moment all doubt feeling in me was vanished, just like that. And there is only one thing in my head, Deuce's face filled with a beautiful smile and her words that reassured me. Surely, I'll never forget this feeling too. I closed my eyes and tried to bury all memory that has happened before me.

.

.

_For what I believe, I shall sacrifice everything, now, quickly.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>In an instant, an instant, I will entrust my body to you and fly high.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>Even more vividly, and with a soft brilliance, I will even change fate.  
>Without faltering, I will look ahead while chasing after the running wind...<em>

.

.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and see that Deuce acted as if she can listen to ghosts.

"Hey Ace! I heard Izana shouting 'thank you Ace!' just now!. Apparently my ears sharp too huh? " she chuckled.

Her cute antics made my day...so...

I can't hold it anymore..

"Buh ... hahahahah!" I then laughed along with her. When I was near her, I stroked her smooth hair.

"You're funny, Deuce," I told her sincerely. And with a simple smile, i tried to convey that i'm 'thanking' all of her efforts. She have succeeded, and made me smiled.

.

.

_A hope burns in my heart...  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>Along with the hidden wish I inherited._

_._

I stared at her for another seconds and Deuce face became red, for whatever reason. Is she sick?

"Hm? Deuce you were sick? Better go inside, " I led her into the academy. She protested and said that she didn't sick. But still, i brought her to the clinic.

.

.

_Having a dazzling dream, I spread out my wings, now, quickly.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>I leave my heart to red passion and fly high.  
>(Don't stop, just keep it go...)<br>Strong and flexible, I will cross over any wall of time with determination.  
>Without fearing a thing, I cut open the way while dancing in the wind filled with light...<br>(Don't stop, just keep it go... Break!)_

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- And that's my first memories on how i have fallen in love with Deuce- Ace<em>

* * *

><p>Do you guys like it? i hope it was good...but i can agree if people wants too get rid of the lyrics *flees*. I choose that song because the lyric reminds me of Zero from Bump of Chicken :D. Oh, And i'm still searching for beta-readers coz my english is really bad. Can anyone help me? don't forget to leave a review, oke? :p. I'm considering to write another story but not Ace x Deuce story, maybe another pairing from Type-0 :D.<p> 


End file.
